1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser of a detergent supply apparatus for a washing machine, more particularly, which is capable of dispensing washing water fed from a water supplier, by being widely scattered over a detergent container. With that, washing water and detergent can be efficiently mixed, and be supplied to a tub of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a detergent supply apparatus of a washing machine based on the prior art, and FIG. 2 shows a dispenser based on the prior art.
The detergent supply apparatus of the washing machine comprises a detergent container 2 which stores detergent, a housing 1 mounted in a cabinet assembly 8, and a dispenser 3 installed in a top portion of the housing 1 to dispense washing water supplied from a water supplier to the detergent container 2 (see FIG. 1).
The detergent container 2 which stores detergent, bleach or fabric softner is inserted into the housing 1 to move forward. Detergent, bleach or fabric softner in the detergent container 2 is diluted by washing water supplied from the dispenser 3, and is supplied to a tub of the washing machine.
The dispenser 3 comprises a top cover 5 and a bottom cover 4. Those edges are assembled by melting bond. Washing water flowed in the dispenser 3 is supplied to the detergent container 2 through a plurality of holes 6 configured on the bottom cover 4 (see FIG. 2)
A water passage 9 is configured in the bottom cover 4 due to an upwardly protruded rib 7 that helps washing water from the water supplier to be efficiently dispensed and be dropped toward the detergent container 2. The water passage 9 is made to turn around several times, so as to take up much space of the bottom cover 4.
The water passage 9 includes an inlet water passage 10 where washing water enters the dispenser 3 and goes ahead without changing its direction, and a turning water passage 12 where washing water through the inlet water passage 10 changes its direction and flows.
In case a plurality of turning water passages 12 are configured in the water passage 9, if the pressure of washing water through the inlet water passage 10 is not that high, the water pressure gets lowered while washing water moves. It results that washing water does not smoothly flow up to an end water passage 14 situated in an end of the water passage 9.
After all, the conventional dispenser for the washing machine has a problem that washing water is not dispensed to the end water passage 14, thus, detergent, fabric softner or bleach stored in the detergent container 2 does not get dissolved and diluted well.